


Cats (The Not-Musical)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: hella gay ABOP stuff [4]
Category: ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Idk everybody else I mention, M/M, cats~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are cool. Robin likes cats. Except this cat is sort of an asshole. Asshole cats aren't cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats (The Not-Musical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leothequeenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/gifts).



> :D Caaaaaaaaats are cute. And Robin is a gay ass bird, which is probably why Miss Kitty doesn't like him.

Robin loves cats, don't get him wrong on that. Alex's cat always magically ends up in his lap, whether they're recording a podcast or not, purring and leaving a few small clumps of fur behind. There's also the thing that basically everybody loves cats, so Robin is naturally drawn to their cute ears and soft fur.

But it's another thing when you come back from your job to find a brown tabby cat sat on your couch, its amber eyes narrowed down to slits as it glares at Robin. He, naturally being a person not to back down from a staring contest, stared back with his hand halfway from putting his bag on a peg beside the door.

The cat finally caves first, jumping off the arm of the sofa and padding into the kitchen quickly. "Um...Luke?" Robin calls out as he follows the cat, finding the brunet feeding the feline a small cat treat and stroking behind its small ears. "Yeah, I kinda accidentally adopted a cat?" Luke says, sounding more like a question than anything. "'Accidentally', huh?" Robin repeats and looks down at the cat.

"Well, maybe not so accidentally..." Luke murmurs and leans down to pick up the feline, a smile jumping onto his face when it instantly purrs in his arms. "She's called Tabitha. My mom's friend couldn't keep her, and I've always wanted a cat." He explains, looking up at the blond with a smile and still petting Tabitha gently. "You're not...mad or anything, are you?" To which Robin simply shakes his head and walks the short distance between them to give Luke a small kiss, as one usually does after coming home from work, only to be stopped when Tabitha lets out a low growl when Robin gets too close.

And then they're back into the staring contest, Robin inevitably losing this time when Luke pokes his cheek teasingly and putting Tabitha back onto the kitchen floor. "I have a feeling that she doesn't like me." The blond jokes - well, not really because it seems to be the truth - and finally does kiss Luke shortly, hugging him tightly not long after.

Robin makes eye contact with the cat during the embrace, and knows that he's going to have a tough time gaining Luke's affection with her around now.

**_//.//_ **

It's a usual Saturday; staying in bed until gone eleven and watching reruns of shitty cartoons nearly all day. In the evening, Alex usually calls Luke up for a live stream or to record (which Robin tags along to, but he doesn't appear on livestreams often), which leaves the blond alone on the couch.

That Saturday happened to be one of those nights where Luke leaves him for a livestream. But now he's not so alone, Tabitha not letting her piercing gaze leave him at any time. She even tried to follow him into the bathroom once!

But when Tabitha had finally chilled out, she was curled up on the couch and watching the TV with disinterest. Robin thinks she's finally warming up to him, but that thought is thrown out the window when he tries to pet her. 

"You don't seem too bad, I guess..." Is what Robin murmurs when he reached a hand over, almost touching the top of Tabitha's head, when she lets out a quiet growl. She's still watching the TV, but her ears are flattened and Robin backs off in fear of being scratched. No one likes being hurt by a cat.

By the time Luke comes home in the late hours of the night - or early hours of the morning - , Robin is pushed back into the corner of the couch by Tabitha, who stretched out her whole body to take up most of the seat. Luke only laughs and picks up the feline when the blond tells him and not noticing the glare Tabitha send Robin.

**_//.//_ **

It's the final straw when Luke starts taking _a lot_ more interest in Tabitha. It's been three days since he's even had a full conversation with Robin, for Christ's sake! The blond is left playing games on their Xbox, completely disinterested in the story and watching Tabitha closely out of the corner of his eye.

Tabitha, of course, is always by Luke as he's on his phone, playing a game himself, or just doing basically anything. Robin hasn't been within an inch of Luke (one of the blond's usual exaggerations, obviously) since the time he was left home alone with the feline. 

It's the night for a podcast and Robin makes a ridiculous joke about bringing Tabitha with them out of spite from how attached she is to the brunet. Luke takes it seriously and _actually_ brings her into the car. Surprising, Tabitha curls up in Luke's lap the whole drive there and doesn't leave him until they set up for the podcast.

They're just over halfway when Tabitha crawls down the stairs, meowing lightly as the rest of the crew coo at the adorable noise. ("Can't a guy like cats, Alex? HUH?!" Connor yells jokingly when Alex comments on it.) Robin, however, only watched as Tabitha quickly crawls into Luke's lap and mewls again, eyeing Robin before accepting the scratch behind her ear.

After that, the blond is usually ignored by Luke in exchange for Tabitha's affectionate head bumps against the brunet's arm, making Robin grow exceedingly quiet for the rest of the recording, dragging his uncharacteristic silence into the next few days.

_**//.//** _

Luke _finally_ notices when Robin begins making snarky comments when Luke offers Robin to come with him somewhere. They usually involve some mention of Tabitha, which is what makes the brunet so guilty when he realises how Robin feels.

"I'm sorry..." Is what Luke mumbles into Robin's shirt one night, in the middle of a tight hug he refuses to let the blond escape from. "You could've told me I was being a dumbass and ignoring you...I just really like cats, y'know?" He continues, eyes downcast when Robin eventually pulls himself out of likes grasp. He chuckles softly and shakes his head, catching Tabitha padding into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye - it's a change from how much she's been clinging to Luke over the past two months.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, cats are pretty cool." Robin jokes and pulls him back into a hug, a smile on his face now instead of a frown. "I guess I just need to connect with her instead of letting her take you away all the time," He laughs and his eyes wander over into the kitchen, watching the feline hop up onto the kitchen counter.

"See? Getting a cat isn't all bad!" The brunet exclaims, shoving his back into Robin's shoulder. A loud crash from the kitchen, when the blond wasn't looking, is all it takes for the two of them to sigh. "I spoke too soon, didn't I?" Luke murmurs, not moving from his spot. Robin hums in reply and sees Tabitha padding back out, looking almost proud of herself for causing whatever mess awaits them in the kitchen.


End file.
